


Slytherin Idols

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: An autosomal recessive inherited disease was found in the wizarding world that caused fertility reduction. The rarity of pureblood families that people used to admire turned out not to be superiority but a drawback instead. And as Slytherin was infamous for its discrimination, half-bloods were unwilling to be Sorted into the House of Snake. What's worse, a serious bullying in Slytherin raised a chorus of criticism so the House of Snake was forced to be closed. In the crucial phase, some Slytherins decided to stand out and change their public image to overturn the destiny of closing.WARNING: Rearranged timeline and so the characters can be in the same age bracket. No reformed villains.The story contains:How to prevent Slytherin from being closed.How did Voldemort kill his father.Voldemort’s encounter with Nagini.The reason of Voldemort’s pursuit of immortality.How did Voldemort gain his popularity and powerMuggle science’s introduction to magical worldHow did Regulus join them and why he quit at lastHow Sirius escaped from BlacksEtcSo it's not all about fluffy idol life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from LoveLive. The plot is so intriguing that I can’t help writing it down!  
> I might omit the War and many other incidents in this work, leaving their persistence ambiguous.  
> As I’ve done a work about Snape/Lily already (check my profile if you are interested), I won’t write this relationship so much in this work. I will focus more on Tom’s boyhood and how he grew into the Dark Lord.  
> Mind, they are not typical idols. A prototype of later Death Eaters, more concisely.

_It was an eventful summer_ , wrote Atir Mosquito, the journalist of the _Daily Prophet._

* * *

 

**A SERIOUS BULLYING IN HOGWARTS**

It is reported that on the day Hogwarts students return home, Crabble pushed Gideon Prewett (a Muggle-born student) onto the track. Fortunately no damage was caused as Prewett’s friends reacted in time. The parents of Crabble were called and he was expelled from Hogwarts. The Prewetts inclined to sue him for the bullying.

Fabian Prewett, Gideon’s brother, told Daily Prophet that such bullying had happened umpteen times in Hogwarts, most of which were attributed to the enmity between houses (especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two houses loathed on each other on principle) and blood discrimination. As is known to all, the Malfoys, the Blacks and other pureblood families hold the belief that the magical blood should be and only be handed down in wizard families. Any Muggle-born wizard or witch is born inferior. Slytherin, the House of Snake, is where those purebloodists assemble.

However, there is still exceptions. Sirius Black, the son of Black, was in stark contrast to the rest of his family. After the scandalous bullying, he showed his explicit disgust about purebloodism and announced his pride in being Sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor Dippet, the headmaster, was interviewed after the bullying and he refused to give out more details. If not mistaken, this is the biggest scandal about Hogwarts after Rubeus Hagrid was expelled due to another students’ death. Please stick to subsequent  news.

 

* * *

 

**NEW DISCOVERY ON GENETIC REDUCED FERTILITY CHALLENGS PUREBLOODS’ SUPERIORITY**

Mr. & Mrs. Meadows in St. Mungo’s Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries had just found out the reason to pureblood families’ rarity. According to their discovery, an autosomal recessive inherited disease  that reduces the patient’s fertility is raging in those families, the incidence of which raises due to the popularity of intermarriage in purebloodists.  

A appeal is being made for the reduction of this avoidable fertility. They suggested the purebloodists to abandon their bias and embrace the Muggle-borns, who are actually equal to them, even endowed with more perfect genes.

This appeal is broadened as the bullying in Hogwarts is reported. Some officials in the Ministry of Magic even suggest that a law should be established, which has already been taken into consideration by the Minister.

 

* * *

 

**ABRAXAS MALFOY REVEALED HIS DISCRIMINATION AGAINST NON-PUREBLOODS**

“AN ABSOLUTE INSULT TO WE NOBLE FAMILIES!” shouted Abraxas Malfoy. “DISGUSTING! WE MALFOYS WILL NEVER MATE WITH THOSE BLOOD TRAITORS!”

Abraxas bellowed those sentences when the journalist of Daily Prophet asked him what his sentiment is.

“THE MUDBLOODS!” roared Mr. Malfoy. “THEY ARE NOT QUALIFIED TO BE ENDOWED WITH ANY MAGIC!”

Minutes later and Mr. Malfoy finally calmed down.

Q: As the inherited disease has been discovered, do you think you have problems in having children?

A: My son Lucious will be a perfect example of this question.

Q: Are your choices limited as you have to marry only purebloods?

A: That means we purebloods are prominent. All the outstanding people are scarce. And I love my wife’s personality as much as her decent ancestry.

Q: Will you allow your son marry Muggle-borns?

A: Don’t he dare! His name will be wiped off from our noble family! Marry Mudbloods...

Q: Do you think...

A: Let’s get it straight. Those Mudbloods, they are inferior to us. No brains. No strong magical powers. They are just as stupid as trolls. That’s all.

 

* * *

 

**THE POLL SHOWED LESS AND LESS EXPECTANT FIRST-YEARS INCLINED TO BE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN**

After all these scandals that happened in the last few weeks, no wonder the poll showed the reluctance of to-be first-years to be Sorted into Slytherin. We interviewed some of them.

 

Q: Do you want to be Sorted into the House of Snake?

Student A (pureblood): I don’t really want to be a Slytherin but all my family members do and it will be awkward if I am not. I admire Sirius Black’s courage as he dares to defy the rules his family set. I hope no bullying happens to me - I am a pureblood after all. I don’t wanna invite trouble.

Q: If you can choose, what House do you want to be in?

Student A: Anything but Slytherin.

 

Q: Do you want to be Sorted into the House of Snake?

Student B (half-blood): Honestly I don’t care that much about my future House until the bullying. As you can see, I am a half-blood and I don’t want to step into the waters of House enmity. My sister told me that if you are not satisfied with the Hat’s decision, just feel free to argue, it’s easy-going. So no Slytherin. Never.

Q: If you can choose, what House do you want to be in?

Student B: My sister is in Ravenclaw. I will follow her.

 

Q: Do you want to be Sorted into the House of Snake?

Student C (half-blood): Not really. I heard rumors that most of handsome boys are in Slytherin, such as Tom (blushing). But I fear the bullying as well...

Q: If you can choose, what House do you want to be in?

Student C (half-blood): I...I can’t tell...

 

Q: Do you want to be Sorted into the House of Snake?

Student C (Muggle-born): Even if I can, the Hat won’t allow as I am a Muggle-born! Gee, I am proud of my blood! No such inherited will bother me.

Q: If you can choose, what House do you want to be in?

Student C (Muggle-born): Hufflepuff. Definitely. I’ve read the introductions about Hogwarts. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in the top of the tower. Merlin knows how many stairs I have to climb every day! Plus, Hufflepuff is next to the kitchen and the Great Hall. No other Houses could be that better!

 

* * *

 

**HOWLERS FLOODED INTO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Abraxas Malfoy’s remarks of apparent discrimination raise a chorus of opposition. Wizards in street are indignant at the stupid superiority purebloods hold. As the precious bullying has paved the way for that indignation, it’s not odd that wizards in street stepped up their demands for the closing of Slytherin, a House full of bias, as they described.

In the last few weeks, the Ministry was bursting with terrible Howlers from all around England.

We interviewed an employee in the Ministry.

Q: Hello, can you describe how the storm of Howlers began?

A: Sure. It was an ordinary day. Nothing eventual at all. And an owl came to us carrying a Howler, which was the first one of this storm.

Q: Can you recall what is in it?

A: Something like “Gideon Prewett just had a narrow escape and you guys just stand by! Shame on all of you!”.

Q: And then?

A: Then the discovery was announced in public and people reacted fiercely. Most of the Howlers were about the stupid purebloodism and so on. The real nightmare began on the day after Abraxas Malfoy said those word.

Q: So?

A: The office was flocked with all kind of owls! And they all carried Howlers, in which were obscene words that you won’t say in front of your mother. They cursed the Malfoys and other pureblood families. Some shouted that as purebloods are proved no superior at all we should forbid the M-word. Some shouted we should we must close the House of Snake in Hogwarts.

Q: Will Slytherin be closed?

A: Hard to say. The poll showed that only 7% pureblood students intended to be Sorted into Slytherin. 2% of half-bloods. And mind you, we are running out of purebloods. As a result, Slytherin hasn’t had so many students for more than ten years. But for all these happened in this disturbing summer, Slytherin were doomed to be closed if this situation worsens.

 

* * *

 

**THE DRAFT OF CLOSING THE HOUSE OF SNAKE WAS RELEASED**

The Minister had just signed a draft about the closing of Slytherin after the Ministry of Magic was under the attack of Howlers for two weeks.

The draft says if Slytherin can’t recruit more than 20 students this and the next year - which is very likely to happen as Slytherin hasn’t had more than 10 students per year for more than five years - and Slytherin doesn’t pass Ordinary Educational Levels - which will be held next summer - the House will be closed and all the Slytherins will be re-Sorted into other Houses. This draft finally put an end to the Howler-storm.

That is, unless anything unexpected happens, Slytherin will be closed the next year.

 

* * *

 

And at that time, the boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had just passed his O.W.L.s, was lying on his bed in the Muggle orphanage, ignorant of all the rumors in wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In HP, Lucious was a perfect when Snape was Sorted. And as you can see, I rearranged the timeline so they will be in the same age bracket.

The Great Hall was full of students, chatting with their friends exchanging news in the summer. And the most hated news was the possibility of closing Slytherin, House of Snake.

“Have you heard it?” It’s Sirius in jubilation, “The Ministry is planing to close Slytherin! All the Blacks - except me - got irritated! Gosh, I hope it’s true!”

“Where will those Slytherins go if their dear house is closed?”

“Expelled?”

“No,” said Lupin, “I guess they will be dispersed to other houses.”

“That’s too bad. Nobody likes to accept one.”

The Slytherin table was in stark contrast to other tables. It’s a far cry from full, only a few students. They didn’t talk much, instead, they whispered to each other.

Lucious elbowed Riddle. “You must have heard the news?”

“Pardon?”

“Come on. Don’t your family talk? That stupid Ministry is going to close Slytherin!”

“Oh,” Riddle pretended to have known the sensational news already as he never revealed that he was from a Muggle orphanage. “Yet I don’t reckon they dare.”

“Even if they don’t,” said Rodolphus Lestrange, “Slytherin will face severe problems ad there fewer and fewer new bloods - or purebloods, more concisely.”

“I wonder how many first-years we will get this year.”

“At least one Black.” Bellatrix joined the conversation. “My sister Narcissa received the letter this summer.”

“What if she walks in my shoes?” whistled Sirius who just passed by.

Bellatrix shot him a disgusted look. At the same time, Professor Dippet cleared his throat and silence fell upon the Great Hall.

The door swung open and Professor Dumbledore led a group of new students into the hall. They looked timid, glancing at everything in curiosity.

The four tables clapped hands to welcome them.

A patched and frayed Sorting Hat had been waiting on a four-legged stool in front of them.

“Cissy!” The hat started singing and Bellatrix noticed Narcissa, waving at her. Narcissa waved back. She looked much more calm now.

“You have a relative in Slytherin?” A boy beside Narcissa asked.

“Yes, she is my sister.”

“That means you are likely to be Sorted into Slytherin!”

“Yes,” said Narcissa proudly. “All my family is in Slytherin except one traitor.”

“Don’t mess with her, Frank.” Another boy tugged Frank. “All the purebloods are insane.”

Narcissa snorted.

The marched to the Sorting Hat, nervous but excited. Dumbledore held a long roll of parchment, gazing at it behind his half-moon spectacles.

“Mckinnon, Marlene!”

The called girl stepped forward and put on the hat. After a few seconds it burst out:

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The table of Hufflepuff cheered to welcome her.

“Bones, Amelia!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

Amelia ran to the Ravenclaw table, breathing to her brother.

“So relaxed that I am not in Slytherin! I am half-blood after all.”

“You won’t be. It has something to do with family,” her brother Edgar beamed. “Welcome to Ravenclaw.”

“Hi! I am Charity Burbage. I wish I had family members in Hogwarts!”

“She is a Muggle-born,” Edgar explained, “crazy about all the Muggle sai-an-s.”

“Science.” she corrected.

“Longbottom, Frank!”

The boy who had a short talk with Narcissa put on the hat. He heard the Sorting Hat whisper to him.

“Hard to Sort. You are brave, ready to die for truth and justice. Never give in even being faced with cruel bestiality...Yet I saw a strong will to achieve your goals...”

“Anything but Slytherin,” he said in his mind.

“Really? However, if you are in Slytherin, you will - ”

“ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN!” This time Frank shouted out. Everybody in the hall gasped.

“ANYONE BUT YOU!” Bellatrix retorted, her face burning with rage.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat finally declared.

Frank took off the hat and fled to the Gryffindor table. He received the most lasting welcome. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table gave him thunderous applause.

The new students were Sorted one by one and finally, Narcissa’s name was called.

“Black, Narcissa.”

Many students - excluding Muggle-borns, or even some Muggle-borns - had knowledge hat the Black were all crazy. That’s why Sirius was determined to sever the tie with them. Now that they knew the existence of genetic reduced fertility, they felt it legitimate to throw insults at them. After all, those pureblood families used to loath on every non-pureblood and speak complacently.

Narcissa bit her lip and tried the hat. The hat barely touched her head when it screamed, “SLYTHERIN!”

All the Slytherins stood up to welcome her, the only new student they’d got.

Dippet cleared his throat again.

“Well, well. It seemed like you all get along well with your new little friends. So, without further ado, let the feast begin!”

“I know you are a 100% Slytherin, Cissy!” said Bellatrix in excitement. “Nothing like _that_ Sirius! I am proud of you!”

“I don’t have any peers in Slytherin, do I?” asked Narcissa. “I am the only one?”

“Oh, feel free to spend time with us!” smiled Bellatrix. “This is Tom Riddle, the most handsome and clever boy in Hogwarts.”

Riddle gave her a charming smile.

“Rodolphus Lestrange. He will graduate next year. (Rodolphus Lestrange nodded) Lucious Malfoy. We are in the same year. (They shook hands) This gloomy bat (Snape scowled) is Severus Snape. I bet he will drown in his potions sooner or later. And Avery, Goyle, Dolohov, Jugson and so on. You see, we do have a lot of Slytherins, though half of which will graduate in a year or two.”

 

It was when they finished the dinner that an official sitting beside Dippet stood up. Odd that no student noticed him before.

“May I have your attention?”

All the students looked up. Lucious’s heart sank. He still remembered how his father raged the day he was interviewed by Atir Mosquito.

“According to the decision the Ministry made,” he began, “Slytherin, the House of Snake, will be closed next year. All the Slytherins will be re-Sorted into other houses.”

“WHAT?” Bellatrix stood up in a fury, “HOW DARE YOU?”

“It’s the decision from the Ministry, Miss,” said the official. “According to the poll and the complaints we’ve received recently, clearly we are short of pureblood Slytherins. Only one this year.”

Other three house cheered.

“You know what, Bella-baby?” Sirius mocked. “We Gryffindors gonna throw a party for that!”

“Silence.” Dippet stood up, too. “I will have a discussion with Mr. Ogden about it. It’s not final and irretrievable, I suppose?”

“Almost.” Ogden nodded and left the Great Hall with Dippet.

“How could it be?” Bellatrix turned to Riddle. “I can’t stand that we will be Sorted into other houses!”

“You take Narcissa to the dorm. I am going to ask why.” said Riddle.

“Hey!”

Riddle rushed to the Headmaster’s office.

“Don’t startle Narcissa,” said Lucious. “Tom is the most intelligent one among us. He may fix this.”

“Fine. Let’s go, Cissy.”

“I doubt Tom can handle this,” grunted Rodolphus.

Snape took a glance at the Gryffindor table and headed for the dorm. He half hoped half feared that he would be re-Sorted into other houses, like Gryffindor...

James had smuggled food for the party already.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it has been a long time between the last two updates. Just busy with my university applications and crucial exams until the late June. Anyway, I won’t give this up as I have pondered on the plots for a long time. There may not be so much relationship and romance yet it is the one that I really want to challenge myself, pushing me over the edge to see how far and how deep I can get. Your comments will be sincerely welcomed as I am running out of motives those days.  
> Fxxk exams. I hate biology and geography.

The door of the office stood ajar. Faint talks can be heard outside the door. Riddle pushed it open and asked tentatively:

“Professor?”

“Ah, Tom!” Dippet smiled, gesturing him to come in. “You are coming for Slytherin, right?”

Tom nodded.

Wizards in portraits started whispering, glancing at Riddle, some of which even remembered him as “the handsome Riddle”.

“Mr. Ogden, this is perhaps the most promising student in Hogwarts. Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Slytherin, received all Os in his O.W.L.s last year. He won an award for special services to school as well...”

Tom nodded modestly. He liked to be the best one.

“So as you can see, Slytherins are very outstanding. And the Malfoys and Blacks support Hogwarts in many...”

“Wizards talk, Headmaster,” said Ogden. “Howlers have been flooding into our office since the bullying and the discovery of that disease. We are under great pressure.”

“May I ask why, sir?” said Riddle. “We Slytherins run our house well.”

“I don’t think so, boy,” Ogden took out a piece of parchment. “Half of Slytherins will graduate in a year or two. This year you only get the Black girl. There are less and less Slytherins – you have to admit that.”

Riddle took the parchment, though he knew perfectly well what’s on it.

 

_7th_

_Antonin Dolohov, Jugson, Goyle, Thorfinn Rowle, Evan Rosier_

_6th_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange_

_5th_

_Lucious Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black_

_4th_

_Barty Crouch Junior, Regulus Black,_

_3rd_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_2nd_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_1st_

_Narcissa Black_

 

“So Slytherin will be closed anyway?”

“No,” Ogden hesitated, “honestly we don’t want to do it, either. The Ministry will take your O.W.L.s into consideration – those fifth years should work hard – and also, and All-Houses Tournament will be held next year to estimate.”

“All-Houses Tournament?”

“All-Houses Tournament, from which they develop Triwizard Tournament in the first place,” explained Dippet. “It includes many practical magic tests. The Ministry won’t close a winner house or even one that reaches average, I suppose?”

Ogden didn’t reply directly. “The purebloods are growing rarer. It’s inevitable as there are more and more non-purebloods. Now that Slytherin is infamous, fewer and fewer wizards will enter your house. If it keeps taking in only one or two students per year, sooner or later it will be closed.”

_I see... those blood traitors... marry filth...degrades our noble ancestors..._

“I see, sir,” Riddle beamed. “I will do whatever I can to save my house. Don’t worry.”

“But –?”

“It’s late, Tom. You should go back,” said Dippet. “Mr. Ogden and I will have another discussion.”

Riddle made a slight bow and left.

 

That night nearly every dorm had some night talk.

“Father said he would sent me another magic school if hey do close Slytherin,” said Lucious drowsily.

“My family said so as well,” sighed Regulus. As there were less than six boys in fifth year, Regulus and Rodolphus were in the same dorm with Lucious and Snape. But Riddle had no dormmates. He told Dippet he preferred to live alone. And to nobody’s surprise, the headmaster was willing to give him such privilege.

Snape thought of his Muggle father - in no way could he allow him to go aboard or something. The closing of Slytherin may bring another quarrel in his family and the result would never in his favor.

“I have no intention to leave Hogwarts.”

“But Severus, what if –? ”

“The Sorting Hat is easy-going. Perhaps we can persuade it to sort us into a same house again then even if we are to face those morons, we are not alone.”

Though even in Slytherin he was alone most of the time.

Rodolphus took off his socks and crawled into bed. “Tom went to the Headmaster’s office. Maybe he will come back with a solution.”

Lucious snorted.

They drifted to sleep soon.

 

Riddle lay on his back in the empty dorm, umpteen thoughts racing in his mind.

He knew he’s special already. He could talk to snakes so he must be somewhat related to Salazar Slytherin...but from which side? He’d done everything to find Riddle in the wizarding world without solving this riddle.

What did Riddle want? He wanted to rule the world - in his way. The whole Hogwarts would be the inexhaustible resource of magic and the cradle of his followers. And if Slytherin was closed, he wouldn’t pick his stooges causally in other Houses, especially Gryffindor.

He only believed Slytherins to hold the same belief to rid the world of unworthy bloods as he wanted.

Find out his bound with Salazar Slytherin. Tutor the fifth years to pass their O.W.L.s - dwarfing other Houses. Win the All-House Tournament. That’s what he had to do, now.

Riddle made a mental note to summon Lucious, Severus and Bellatrix the next day.

 

However, the next day no Slytherins found their beloved perfect as Riddle bumped into an interesting book and got totally indulged in it.

 “See? This is Tom Riddle,” said Snape to Lily when he caught sight of Riddle in the library. “He seems to be engrossed in that book. Shall we bother him?”

“Better not,” said Lily. “You said he will figure out some way to save Slytherin so let’s leave him alone. Anyway, if you really have to be re-sorted, welcome to be a Gryffindor.”

Snape winced.

“Let’s go,” he said quietly and retreated.

 

Riddle hadn’t expected that he would encounter the answer to his myth so causally in an ordinary morning. He started his routine as searching Riddle in every possible book about great wizards in vain and before he thought of giving up this volume the name, Marvolo Gaunt just...jumped out.

So his mother was a witch while his father was nothing? The father from whom he inherited the charming exterior was... simply nothing?

The book named _Nature’s Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ lay motionlessly on his lap.

Besides this breakthrough in his quest for consanguinity, Riddle had found something else that intriguing enough to cause a raising brow of him. A pureblood once betrayed his family just like that Sirius Black did and turned out to become something like...Muggle idols? The stupid singing and dancing ones like Eric in his Muggle orphanage fell for. Yet the outcome was admirable - almost all the Muggles knew such a peacock and the Ministry had to hold a meeting, discussing the necessity of an Oblivate. Since he didn’t reveal anything magical the Oblivation was put off. And his name was wiped out from his family since then.

What attracted young Riddle so much was the popularity that peacock had got. Riddle hated the company of morons whilst enjoyed the compliment from whoever else, especially from those who occupied higher position and possessed greater power. If...if he could make advantage of the exterior his filthy Muggle father left him - perhaps the only thing valuable that prat was endowed with, the possibility of saving Slytherin would not be so infinitesimal...perhaps...

It’s nearly noon. Riddle stood up with the book in his hand and strode to the Great Hall. Time to fetch those fifth years and force them to obtain all Os in their O.W.L.s. They’d better cooperate.

For Slytherin’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like my work.


End file.
